Technical Field
The invention relates to a receiving element for a screw-type shower tray valve, for insertion into a continuous outlet opening of a shower floor panel, which has a first plane or concave flat side and a second flat side directed away from the first one, comprising:                an annular body which can be inserted from the first flat side into the outlet opening of the shower floor panel and which bears with its bearing collar on the first flat side of the shower floor panel, wherein the bearing collar merges into an inclined profiled wall of the annular body and wherein the inclined wall runs out into a cylindrical inner wall,        and a support flange which can be inserted from the second flat side of the shower floor panel into the outlet opening thereof and which bears with its bearing collar on the second flat side of the shower floor panel.        
The invention further relates to a shower floor panel module composed of the shower floor panel and of the receiving element built into the latter.
Prior Art
A two-part receiving element of the aforementioned type and a shower floor panel module are commercially available from the applicant under the product name “wedi Fundo Ablauf senkrecht” (two-part receiving element) and “wedi Fundo” (shower floor panel module). Although said products have proven very popular on the German market and abroad, there is a need to further develop them in order to improve their design and to extend the range of products offered by the company.